


Day 17 - Meet Me Halfway

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, End of Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: Hermione drank a little too much wine.Ramblings on her diary ensue.





	Day 17 - Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17  
> Song: Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas  
> Rating: K

 

Dear diary,

I hate to start all of my entries with "dear diary" by the way. I should just write whatever comes to mind without the heading. Anyway...I've just realised that sometimes starting from scratch simply isn't possible.

Tonight that's how it goes. Tonight I'm here, listening to music that reminds me of...well, it recalls too many memories, and I'm hurting myself. And I can't smile. How did we end up this way, me and him? We barely say hello to each other. I thought  _we_ would last forever, I thought  _we_ were made for each other...but  _we_ are no more. I can barely breathe if I think that we will be no more. Me and him...never again. We are two parallel universes now. We glare at each other, carefully studying each other's moves, nearly resenting the other.

But the thing is, I am sure love can't go away just like that. Love sticks around. Love doesn't want to leave, and puts its feet down. Love can go for a walk and get lost on the way...but for Merlin's sake it must come back, find its way home. Otherwise we wouldn't make sense. And if it doesn't come back, then it can't disappear. It's physics. If anything, it turns into something else.

And maybe this is the reason why we will never be able to leave our past behind and be done with it. This is the reason why we will never be able to start from scratch, but Gods there must be some common ground.

I can still hear Fergie's voice in my head " _...meet me halfway…"_

And I'm going to wait for you.

Yeah, I'm going to wait for him. Because a love like ours doesn't end just like that.

Well, diary dearest, I'm afraid I'm not making much sense tonight. It must be the bottle of rosè I've downed while listening to songs that remind me of him.

I just need time.

Time heals, time cures, time stitches.

Time brings a lost love back.

And he will come back.

He will.

Goodnight diary,

_Hermione_

THE END

* * *

 


End file.
